A First Kiss
by greengirl16
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's first kiss. One-shot.


**This story is dedicated to my good friend and grammar cop, Kelsey :) She gave me permission to repost this with the idea's she gave me. :D Haha I think this story is a million times better because of her so she gets virtual cookies and virtual tickets to a broadway show of her choice :P Haha By the way Kelsey, you should write more often. xD**

* * *

It was a cool, but sunny day and in the furthest corner of a playground, a small green girl swayed back and forth on a swing all by herself, softly humming a tune her mother had once taught her.

She observed how quickly the season was changing and as she swung higher she could see all the other children playing and giggling. It didn't really bother her that she had no friends. She enjoyed being alone is gave her time to think.

She stopped swinging and found a book in her small, black bag and sat down to read. She was so into the book she jumped in surprise when a little boy came up and pinched her arm. Normally she would have ignored it, but she felt up for excitement and got up and chased the boy.

She soon caught up with him and in no time she had the boy cornered. She noticed the unique pattern of blue diamonds on his skin.

"What are you going me into a toad," she boy asked, taking exaggerated breaths.

The girl rolled her eyes, "No a toad wouldn't fit you…," she trailed off and observed the autumn surroundings, "but a scarecrow seems to fit a brainless boy such as yourself."

"A scarecrow," the boy exclaimed, "Ahaha! Who turns people into in to scarecrows?"

"I do," she said bluntly.

The boy looked at her as if she were crazy and then made a mad dash as an attempt to escape. The green girl grabbed his wrist, "Leaving so soon?"

The boy looked sick as the girl touched his arm.

"You look a little green," the girl joked. She then leaned over and kissed the boy on the lips, his eyes widened as her soft lips pressed against his.

After what seemed an eternity, she let his go and he ran back to his circle of friends screaming, "EWW!! The green girl kissed me!!!"

The little girl threw her head back a laughed as he ran around, frantically wiping his mouth, as his group of friends looks between the boy and her in disgust.

Two unlikely companions ran down through the flower scattered valley laughing; trying to avoid the coming storm. Suddenly, the woman stopped, yanking her clumsy lover back to her side.

"Fae, come on. it's going to rain soon..." He urged.

"Wait, don't you recognize this spot?"

"What? No...should I?"

"Yes. It's the first place we met after...the accident." She grinned, examining his patchwork clothing.

"Ahh...now I remember" the scarecrow said, looking around and smiling knowingly. He turned to face her head on. "and it wasn't an accident." he pulled her into a long deep kiss.

The green woman stood on her tiptoes, cherishing every moment of it, even as a scarecrow, Fiyero was a good 5 inches taller than her. The bittersweet scent of poppies floated on the strong breeze. A single raindrop fell through the heavens and struck Elphaba on the cheek. the first of many more to come.

"Oh, ugh" She instantly pulled out of the kiss in disgust from the burning sensation on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its not you..."

The scarecrow looked at her, smirking. "I know, and I told you it was going to rain." He smirked in a condescending way. They both smiled and shared another quick peck. "I love you, Fae"

"I love you too Yero"

The couple grabbed hands and ran off again toward the castle. Just as they got under cover, as if on cue, thunder sounded and a pouring rain came down. In the alcove, the green girl had the boy with blue diamond skin cornered again. She kissed him and they were both reminded of their first, so many years ago.

A green woman and a scarecrow shared a kiss in a large meadow, filled with the sweetest scent of flowers, which the woman identified as poppies, her favorite. She smiled and whispered, "I love you, my brainless straw man."

"And I love you, my gorgeous green girl."


End file.
